The present invention relates to a disposable safety syringe, including an automatically retractable needle, for preventing the syringe from being reused.
As is known, a main problem of disposable syringes is that deriving from a possibility of reusing said syringes and a possibility that the syringe needle can accidentally prick the operator of the syringe.
For solving the above mentioned problem, safety syringes have been already constructed, in which are provided resilient means, operating between the syringe body and plunger, so as to cause the syringe needle to be automatically retracted, after having being used, since the syringe plunger is resiliently withdrawn from the syringe body.
Such a solution however, has not been found as practical, since, during a regular use of the syringe, it is necessary to overcome the resilient urging force provided by the spring, and which must be of a comparatively high value, in order to assure a satisfactory withdrawing of the needle but which actually hinders a proper use by the operator.